Matters of the Heart: PreTwilight
by Chellelove
Summary: Pre-Twiligh. The Cullen's move to New York where they meet Bree and Lindsey. The Cullen's know that they are meant to join their family, but can they keep them alive until then. Is a Emmett/Bree/Rosalie and Jasper/oc/Alice story
1. Prologue

**Matters of the Heart: Pre-Twilight**

**This story is an Emmett/Bree/Rosalie, and a Jasper/Lindsey/Alice story, but Emmett, Bree, and Rosalie are the main couple. There are five other stories that go with this story, this one is how the Cullen's meet Bree and Lindsey.**

**Summary: Pre Twilight. The Cullen's move to New York where they meet Bree and Lindsey. The Cullen's know that they are meant to join their family, but can they keep them alive until then.**

**This chapter won't have as many mistakes, I'm using my uncles computer.**

**I don't own twilight or Bree, but I did come up with Lindsey.**

Prologue

Rosalie's POV

We once thought that our family was happy and complete, I had Emmett, and Alice had Jasper and that's how we all thought it was supposed to be, but what we didn't realize was we were seeing the world in black and white.

When we moved to New York we thought that this would be just another city where we hid in the shadows and we would keep our secrets until it was time to leave and rejoin our friends in Denali , but we were wrong.

When we met Bree and Lindsey everything changed for our family, Carlisle and Esme found two daughters, Edward found two sisters, Alice and Jasper found another mate in Lindsey, and Emmett and I found something we didn't even know was missing from our lives in Bree.

Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I never thought we'd find another mate, there are other vampires and humans in the world that had two people to love, but we never thought we'd be put in this position, but one thing was certain these two broken girls are meant to be ours, and we'd do anything for them.

I don't know what the future holds for us, we are vampires, monsters who feed off of humans blood, and now our lives are forever intertwined with two human girls. It doesn't matter though because Bree loves me and Emmett, and Lindsey loves Alice and Jasper, and as far as I'm concerned the world is perfect.

**I hope you enjoyed, the first chapter will be coming soon, and you'll get to meet Bree and Lindsey, and see how the Cullen's meet them. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Amanda**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'd like to thank iantoharkness4ever, and all my readers**

**I now have nine storys on here, and its soon going to be eight. I don't plan on stopping working on any of my storys but the ones that get the most reviews and ect will most likely get updated faster than the ones that get the least.**

**I didn't plan on updating this story so soon since it didn't get any reviews, but since it's new and the prologue was kinda short and didn't get to the point I'm going to go ahead and add this chapter.**

**I don't have a beta for this story, and I'm writing with wordpad, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter One

Bree's POV

Bad things happen, and sometimes you just have to take the cards your given and shut up. My best friend Lindsey always says that to me when I get depressed, it never makes me feel better, but it makes me laugh.

We are complete opposites, Lindsey's wild and outgoing, and I'm shy, but she's all that I have, and I'm all that she has. I guess that's pretty messed up.

Today is going to be different, I don't know why but it just is. Today is the start of our junior year, but we ended up spending the morning at Lindsey's doctor before I returned to school so that I can at least make it to my last classes with a reluctant Lindsey, neither of us knowing what would be awaiting us when we got there.

"Have you seen the new kids", A cheerleader named Mary asked one of her friends as she stopped at her locker which was next to mine, "OMG, they are so hot, there are two girl's and three boy's. Sadly only one of the boy's is single, but I have my eyes on the big on, and you know that I alway's get what I want".

"Wow", Lindsey said from beside me while waiting on me to get my books. Today isn't a good day for her, and I have already begged her to go home after we left the doctors, but she didn't listen to me like usual, "I see Mary's being her usual selfish self, and I thought she might have grown over the summer".

"Lindsey", I said as I closed my locker door and turned to stare at the only person that actully loves me, "go home, your sick". "Hell no", Lindsey said smirking, "and I'm not sick Bree, I'm dying. I have stage four colon cancer and I only go to the doctor to apease you. You are the only person in my miserable life that loves me, and if I'm dying I wan't to spent what time I have left alive with my best friend, even if you make me spend it with you at this hell hole".

"Lindsey", I scolded. "Bree", Lindsey shot back, "be quiet and let me win, now let's go to lunch, I'm not hungry, but I don't want to stand here for the next twenty minutes".

I followed Lindsey thinking about how our lives suck. My father is a monster, he abused me and killed my mother. Lindsey on the other hand comes from a rich family who hates her and five months ago when the doctor told them that she has cancer that she had little chance of surviving they threw her out, but they do pay for everything she needs, which includes what I need since I'm not living with her.

Lindsey and I live in an apartment that's near the school since I'm to young to drive, and Lindsey doesn't have a lisence. We are living a lot of peoples dreams, we don't have anyone there to tell us what to do, but we don't really get to enjoy our so called freedom.

The funny thing about mine and Lindsey's relationship is that we used to date, we're not gay, or straight, but we both believe that it's better to be loved and to be happy, and it doesn't matter who or what gender that person is as long as there's something there, we arn't blinded by what others thing about us.

Lindsey and I broke up though, we love each other but we realized we wern't meant to be together, we're better as best friends and sisters than we ever were as a couple, but we both know that when Lindsey dies that I will follow, she's all I have.

When we got to the lunch room I went and got a tray of food and payed for it before walking to the table where Lindsey was waiting on me. While I ate and Lindsey piced at the food I got we were forced to listen to the people that were surrounding us talk about the Cullen's.

Lindsey and I missed our morning classes because of Lindsey doctor appointment, and apparently we missed a lot, but we found out from other people conversation that the Cullen's kids were all adopted, their father was a doctor, and they were all in advanced classes like me and Lindsey.

"Lindsey didn't Dr. Moore mention that he has asked a Dr. Cullen to look at your file", I asked getting up and throwing away our garbage and waiting on Lindsey to get her stuff so that we could go to our class. "Yep", Lindsey answered, "so it's a small world after all".

We walked to our advanced history class and saw that for once we wern't the first one to arrive in class. There were five beautiful students already in class, and they were new so they had to be the Cullen kids.

The red headed male, the pixie female, and the blond depressed male didn't hold much interest for me, they were beautiful, but it was the blond female, and the huge dark haired male that held my attention. After staring for what seed like minutes I finally turned to Lindsey to see what she was thinking, but I noticed that she was staring at the pixie and depressed male.

"Hello", the red headed male said since the other Cullen's were staring at me and Lindsey, "I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my sister and brother Alice and Emmett Cullen, and my adopted siblings Rosalie and Jasper Hale". "Hi", I said taking my eyes off of Rosalie and Emmett again to look at Edward so that I wouldn't seem rude, "I'm Bree Tanner, and this is my best friend Lindsey Warren".

"Hello", Rosalie said smiling at me as Emmett winked at me, "It's a pleasure to mee you, are you in our class". "Yes", I answered, "we both have honor classes, but we had to miss this morning's classes". "You don't look seventeen", Edward said as Rosalie and Emmett gave him an angry look. "I'm fifteen, I got moved up two grades when I moved to New York", I said before looking over at Lindsey noticing that she was starting to look sick again, "Linds, are you ok".

"Yea", Lindsey said as Alice and Jasper got up and helped her sit down in a seat near both of theirs, while Rosalie grabbed my hand and dragged me over until I was sitting in a seat near her and Emmett. "Are you sure darlin", Jasper asked worriedly. "I'm fine", Lindsey said smiling at them. "This is going to be an interesting year", Edward muttered as the other students entered the class, and I can't help but believe him, the Cullen's and Hale's are going to make this school year interesting.

**I hope you enjoyed. Lindsey is dying of cancer, and while she seems to be taking it litely she not it's just her way of dealing with things. She isn't worried about dying she's worried about leaving Bree alone. Please Review**

**Amanda**


	3. Chapter 2

**I want to thank dulcesiita, Ryn of Magic, Saxer, Stanleylindseys, and all of my readers.**

**I know I've been gone for a while and I'm sorry for that but I'm better, I've moved, and I have a working computer and Wi-Fi which means I'm back unless something happens.**

**I don't have a beta for this story but if anyone wants to beta any of my Twilight stories then please PM me. I have a new computer so there won't be as many mistakes as usual. I am considering changing this to M, but I have a problem writing M's so I am undecided.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter Two

Emmett's POV

I knew when Alice told the family that we were moving that the next few years would suck. New York may be cloudy, but with all the people living in New York there's a bigger chance that one of us will slip and my moneys on me or Jasper.

We didn't know what to expect when we got there, and none of Alice's visions showed her why we were here. So we didn't know about Bree or Lindsay until they walked into the classroom.

I saw Lindsay first and immediately felt protective of her. It was the same type of protectiveness that I feel for my siblings, so I knew then that this human girl was going to become my new baby sister, and that I would do anything for her.

When I finally looked over at Bree my feelings were different, I felt like I did the first time I saw my Rose. I knew that she was meant for me, just like Rose is. After Bree and Lindsay finally sat down with us I looked over at my family and I could tell from the way they were looking at Bree and Lindsay that they felt the same way I did, these two humans were going to be special to our family and we all knew it.

When School finally got out we followed Bree and Lindsay home. I may have made a lot of stalker jokes about what we were doing, but I wanted to know where Bree and Lindsay lived just as much as the others did. After we watched them go into their empty apartment and made sure they were safe we left, we all wanted to talk to Carlisle, hopefully he'll know what is going on.

* * *

><p>Jasper's POV<p>

Three Hours later

"I didn't see them coming". Alice Told Carlisle and Esme, "I only saw that we were meant to come to New York. I don't know what is happening, but I know that Lindsay is mine and Jaspers mate, and that Bree is Emmett and Rosalie's mate". I didn't want to leave her", Rosalie said from the couch across from me and Alice, "I feel more protective over Bree than I do Emmett, and Emmett feels the same. Could it be that they are humans".

"I believe so", Carlisle answered Rosalie, "this isn't the first time that a vampire has found a mate that is human, or even the first time that one of our kind has had more than one mate. I have heard that most of the ancient vampires had multiple mates, and there are even some more recent stories about human and vampires that have more than one soul mate. Aro claims that the first vampire had four wives.

"We accept them Carlisle", I told him, "we all already love Bree and Lindsay, and we all agree that they will become a part of our lives. My fear is that they will not accept us; it's going to be hard to convince them to be with just one vampire, it will be almost impossible to convince them to be with two".

"It won't be as hard as you would think it would be", Edward said smirking at us, "I couldn't read all of their thoughts like I can with most humans, but I caught some of them. Bree Likes Rosalie and Emmett, and Lindsay thought about jumping Alice and Jasper after class. I read the other students thoughts on them as well. Apparently they are outcasts, and they are only friends with each other. I also heard some of the students saying that they have only ever dated each other".

"I don't like not knowing anything about them", Alice said sadly. "Then we find out all we can", Emmett said smirking at Rosalie, "they are our mates so they have to feel the connection, we'll get the chance to know them, and we can win them over at the same time". "Emmett you and Rosalie are not going to win Bree over with your sexiness", Edward said shaking his head at what he must have heard from Emmett's thoughts, "that might work if Lindsay was your mate, but it won't work with Bree".

"I'm not that dumb Edward", Emmett said glaring at Edward, "I know that Bree won't fall for only a pretty face, so stop reading my mind". "Sorry", Edward said as Alice started to have a vision. A few minutes later she came out of it with a smile on her face. "What did you see", I asked. "We need to get the house ready", Alice said getting up and dancing out of the living room. "We are having human guests tomorrow", Called down from upstairs, while the rest of us were left dumbfounded.

**I hope you enjoyed and please review and tell me what you think. I don't mind constructive criticism but I do not like Flames.**

**Amanda**


End file.
